


a familiar face

by Ecinue



Series: memory lane [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Dadza, Dadza Minecraft, Philza is Dadza, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy is Phil's son, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric, angst go brrrr, bro i made tommy go through it rip, or so it seems lul, things are getting better, tommy only trusts his dad, unedited and unbetaed we die like l'manberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecinue/pseuds/Ecinue
Summary: Amidst the storm of confusion, he remembers one person.
Relationships: Don't Ship Real Life People, No Romantic Relationship(s), platonic only, shippers dni - Relationship
Series: memory lane [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969003
Comments: 64
Kudos: 1153





	a familiar face

**Author's Note:**

> This whole series is TommyInnit-centric. I wrote this because everyone wanted more and I wanted to provide more. Lemme know wut yall think.
> 
> Disclaimer: Please be aware that everything I write is fictional and in no means supposed to allude to what should really happen. I have no intention of making these creators uncomfortable and if any of the people mentioned here blatantly state that they are uncomfortable with this, I will immediately remove this work. This fic is referring to their internet characters, such as portrayed in the Dream SMP, not their IRL selves. I also do not ship anyone and will not be writing ship fics, especially if the CC has stated that they are uncomfortable with it. Again, remember that this is all fictional, and if anyone mentioned expresses their discomfort, I will gladly remove this work.

The day that everything went to shit was the day he found himself roaming the ruined lands.

Tommy had run out of food at some point and the _strangers_ had come dangerously close to his ravine. They must’ve been here before, definitely. The brown-haired man with a beanie and a dusty homeless-looking trenchcoat had _absolutely_ been at the ravine before. He led the group through the woods towards the ravine, from what Tommy had observed.

Maybe the man had something to do with the extra beds that Tommy found in the ravine. He wasn’t quite sure and he didn’t really want to find out. Perhaps that’s why the teen found himself packing all his essentials into his ender chest and inventory, abandoning the ravine in favor of hiding in the woods. He had no qualms in wanting to interact with the others and the thought of it made him terrified, churning his gut to the point where he wanted to vomit.

Unfortunately for Tommy, the forest didn’t provide much, especially not after that horrendous winter. Thus, he found himself wandering the strange ruins of a nation. He notes that there’s a hideous flag made of obsidian. It looks out of the place but then again, the entire nation looks like it’s been through hell. In his opinion, everything looks weird.

He wanderers around a little more, noticing a little bench tucked away. Curiously, he approaches it slowly, drinking in the sight of worn wood. It looks familiar, terrifyingly familiar as if it was made to feel safe. He brushes his hand against the wood, gazing at it in wonder. Slowly, quietly, he begins to hum a melody of one of the discs that he held.

“THERE HE IS!”

Breath hitching and melody halting, Tommy looked up frantically to see some of the _strangers_ running towards him. The one at the front of the group was the man with a white bandana. He held a torch in one hand and an ax in the other. Upon seeing both items, Tommy felt his heartbeat spike and he turned on his heel and sprinted off, terrified.

Who was the man? Why was Tommy so scared of him? Seeing the flame from the torch ignited a primal fear within his soul, glimpses of flames burning a flag on the top of a flagpole. He could glimpse flames going up in the ruins of a nation, explosions bringing down the walls. What were these memories? Where were these places? When did these even happen?

**Fear. Fear. Fear.**

**Flames.**

**Animals dying.**

**Flag burning.**

**Fear. Fear. Fear.**

**_Not safe._ **

Tommy didn’t know and he skidded to a stop when someone else appeared in front of him. It was a man with a golden crown and a pair of sunglasses, a blonde girl standing next to him. The man seemed to look sick at the sight of Tommy and the girl gasped, tearing up slightly as she brought a hand to her mouth.

“Tommy?” She whispered.

Who were these two? The girl seemed more familiar than the man and Tommy furrowed his brows. He faintly remembered the vanilla scent of pastries and bright laughter. He can briefly recall signing something with the man but then...all he could recall after that was explosions and a deep voice. It was terrifying. He didn’t know where these thoughts were coming from and just trying to remember it all was making his head throb.

**Betrayal. Betrayal. Betrayal.**

**Underground room.**

**Explosions. Lots of explosions.**

**Pain. Pain. Pain.**

**_Traitor._ **

Shaking his head slightly to try and rid the thoughts, Tommy ran forward, pushing past the duo and making a beeline somewhere just to get away from them. There were shouts everywhere and they were all chasing after him. He wondered why they were coming after him. Was it because he was intruding on their land? Was it because he was running? He didn’t know.

He glanced to the side for a moment and made eye contact with a man in a suit. He had ram horns and ears poking out of his head and his golden eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Tommy. Fear gripped Tommy’s heart like a vice and he ran faster, pumping his legs and running on adrenaline, ignoring the burning pain in his calves.

**Loss. Exile. Run.**

**Run, run, run.**

**Danger, manipulation.**

**Danger. Danger. Danger.**

**_Run, Tommy._ **

He ran further. It must look silly to the others, for him to be running for no reason. Still, Tommy was scared. He felt like he was a child again and there was a fine tremble that overtook his body as he weaved through the buildings, searching for somewhere to hide.

“TOMMY, PLEASE!”

A voice stopped him and he turned to see the homeless wannabe man with a beanie. He felt conflicted. This man was familiar, much more familiar than all the others, but he was scared to even go near this man. Who was he? Why did Tommy feel so scared around the man? What was going on?

“Tommy,” The man spoke up, holding up his shaky hands in a surrender position. “Please, we won’t hurt you. We’ve been worried.”

A dull ache danced in the back of Tommy’s head and he found himself flinching as the man spoke. “H...How do I know you won’t hurt me?! I don’t even know any of you!”

The man looked shocked and heartbroken. “You don’t know us?”

**Empty wishes of a new nation.**

**The loss of a war.**

**Exile and running.**

**Alone in a ravine.**

**Abandoned. Abandoned. Abandoned.**

**_Untrustable._ **

Tommy backed away slightly. The man was untrustable. He wasn’t safe either. None of these people were safe. They were closing in, circling him, cornering him. They were all familiar but none of them screamed _safe_ . They all radiated varying levels of _terror_ , lack of _trust_ , and _danger_. Tommy didn’t trust any of them.

“Tommy, it’s just us.”

There’s a man who’s wearing a neon green hoodie. He’s strange and he has a white porcelain mask on, the expression of a smiling face plastered on it. In one hand, he has an enchanted golden apple. In the other, he held a crossbow with the arrow notched. The man sounds worried, horrified, _scared_...Tommy wonders why. As the arrow catches the glint of the sun, Tommy finds his entire body stilling with fear.

**A whistle of an arrow.**

**A blossoming pain in his ribs.**

**A heartwrenching scream.**

**A shout of triumph.**

**A splash as everything went dark.**

**_Not again._ **

His knees buckled and he crashed forward, panting and clutching at his side, gasping for air. Some of the others are coming towards him and he screams, pushing them away and scrambling up, moving past them until he’s crumpling in front of a random tree. He’s scared, too scared to trust them. They’re all dangerous, they’re all merciless, they’re all _going to kill him-_

“Tommy. Can you hear me?”

There’s a man with pink hair standing a few feet away, his sword drawn to hold the others back. They all look pained but this man doesn’t show any emotions, a pig mask covering his face. His red robe billows out behind him and despite everything, Tommy thinks he looks very worn down.

He can’t answer the man though. Even though he’s catching his breath and the panic is subsiding, his fear hasn’t dropped the slightest bit. This man had the most familiar aura, even more than the homeless one, but he also had the thickest scent of blood surrounding him.

“Tommy. Do you know who I am?”

The man asks and Tommy finds himself staring with wide blue eyes, brimming with panicked unshed tears. He shakes his head slightly. The man deflates slightly but he sighs. “Okay. Just...stay here, okay? We won’t hurt you. Just stay here.”

Tommy can do that.

He sits up and brings his knees to his chest, burying his face into his legs as he scrunches his eyes shut, slamming his hands over his ears. He didn’t want to see them, he didn’t want to hear them, he wanted nothing to do with them. He wanted to go back to his peaceful ravine life, a joyous routine life. He’s trembling harshly and there’s a soft material blanketing over him. He peeks and it’s the red robe but he immediately shuts his eyes afterward. He doesn’t want to see anything else.

There’s a lot of chatter and he doesn’t know why. Do they all know him? They look like they all know him. He doesn’t know them, though. He’s tired from running but he’d rather run for ages rather than stop and allow them to kill him.

Someone taps his shoulder and he forces himself to peel his eyes open. There’s another boy there, staring down at him with concern. He wears a green shirt and his brown hair is messy. His complexion is pale, very pale, and Tommy can’t help but worry about him. He doesn’t know who this boy is.

“Tubbo, he doesn’t know who we are,” The homeless man whispers causing the brown-haired boy to look absolutely crushed. The pink-haired man comes and gently leads the boy away. “Let Phil handle it.”

Phil?

“Tommy.”

Ah. Was this the person he was waiting for? Tommy finds himself staring up at the new figure with a small flicker of hope. This person had a comforting aura. This man’s voice was soft and he didn’t seem angry in any sort of way. The man dropped down to rest on one knee, smiling at Tommy. He adorns a weird green and white striped bucket hat and Tommy thinks that it fits the man.

“Hello, Tommy,” The man greets. “How do you feel?”

Tommy blinks and meekly croaks out a response. “I’m tired. I’m scared. I don’t know any of these people and they keep chasing me.”

“Why didn’t you stop?” There’s no harshness to it; just genuine curiosity.

“...they’re not safe,” Tommy whispers, eyes flitting back and forth nervously, subconsciously moving closer to the man to lower his voice. “They’re not safe. They’re dangerous. They’ll _kill me_.”

The man hums in acknowledgment before reaching a hand forward. Tommy flinches for a moment but the man moves his hand slowly, resting it on Tommy’s trembling head. The teen immediately leans into the touch, relaxing quickly as the fingers comb through his curls.

“You don’t have to answer this, Tommy,” The man murmurs, “but do you know who I am?”

Tommy blinks.

**Always there.**

**Will not leave.**

**Can trust.**

**Will not kill.**

**Safe.**

**Safe.**

**Safe.**

**Safe.**

**_S a f e._ **

Tommy drops his head in a jerky nod. “Dad.”

The man smiles again, his entire expression brightening. “That’s right. Do you want me to pick you up or do you want to walk? Let’s head somewhere safer than this.”

Normally, Tommy would’ve protested. However, this man was safe and Tommy was _tired_. A little rest couldn’t hurt. He hesitated before reaching his hands out. “...can we go home?”

The man picks him easily and Tommy buries his face into his dad’s neck. He doesn’t hear an answer but he thinks that it’s okay. Everyone else is scary but his dad is here. He was safe with his dad; no harm will ever come to him as long as his dad was here. His vision was fading to black quickly and he tuned out all the noises.

  
  


He was still scared but he thinks that he can trust this man.

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh, I wrote this like early this morning. I still haven't posted Day 12 of MCYTTober yet; better get to it now lmao. In case yall haven't noticed, this is now a series. I left a million hints in the series description for what's going to happen so prepare yourselves.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this! Kudos, comments, bookmarks, anything is appreciated greatly! Thank you for reading my fic!
> 
> Feel free to come to yell at me on Twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/ecinue_unicorn   
> Check out my Carrd!~  
> https://ecinue.carrd.co


End file.
